More Than Friends
by chronicyouth
Summary: Just an old back and forth Climon lust/love story.
1. Chapter 1

Okay so I wrote this a really long time in a back and forth with a girl I used to know. It hasn't been revised, or edited. I barely spell-checked. I'm just putting it up here so that when I switch computers, I don't lose it. :) In this one, I wrote Simon.

X0X0

Simon pulled the straightener though his hair one last time, looking at his reflection with a shrug. Rebecca had left her hair stuff in town last time she visited, so he decided to try it out. It didn't look bad, really. Just awkward. He turned off the device and stepped out of the bathroom.

Clary had decided to drop in for a surprise, after all they have been officially dating for a few months, and she loved every second of it. She smiled when she say him, only to start laughing at his new hairstyle. "You look… wow."

He blushed, his straight hair falling in his eyes. "Shut up, Fray." Simon muttered, but smiled. His arms held out, he reached for her and drew her back, leaning on the wall with her enveloped in his arms. Still smiling, he kissed her, waiting for her to get into before stopping and trapping her against him, tickling her mercilessly.

Clary breaks away, laughing. "I can't breathe!" She managed to get out between spurts of laughter. She hit Simon, trying to break free of his grasp, but too weak from all the tickles. "Simon, you ass!" She giggles, finally breaking free and jumping back on the bed. Trying to catch her breath, "You are evil!"

He laughed, tossing his hair out of his eyes and following her onto the bed, lying down next to her. "You love it." Simon looked at her and grinned, perfectly, blissfully happy with how his life was going.

Clary rolled her eyes and hit Simon on the arm playfully. "I never claimed I did!" She smiled at him, giving him a kiss, one that didn't involve tickling! She looked at him and ran a hand through his hair, "So what is up with this? Got a hot date I should know about?"

"Yep, my hand was going to have a lovely night." He grinned and rolled over her, letting his hair fall down; it was longer straight, so her shook his head so that the ends brushed her cheeks. "Unless you have other plans." Simon kissed her, not tickling her this time.

Clary smirked, "maybe I did have other plans. Something that will make your hand jealous." She knew she must have sounded like a hormonal teenager but she wasn't going to deny that that had been part of the reason why she decided to go see Simon tonight. "Is your mom home tonight?"

"She's gone for the whole weekend." Simon dragged his hands up her hips to her waist, settling them there and kissing her again. "Why? Will we be doing something you don't want her to see?"

Clary smirked and kissed Simon. "Well, she could see, it would be weird though… She did see us that one time…" She smiled at the thought, and pushed Simon off of her, standing up off the bed once she could. "I have several… activities in mind, and I need a handsome sidekick to help me."

He complied when she pushed him, rolling on to his back on the bed. "If you want a handsome sidekick, you might want to ask some guy who hasn't spent an hour and a half straightening his hair." Simon grinned. "But I'm pretty sure your boyfriend would get jealous if you did that."

Clary rolls her eyes and walks over, giving Simon a kiss. "Good thing I lied, this is going to be all about me, and you are going to be forced to be part of it." She smirked and adjusted the tight black tank top she was wearing, and turned back to look through Simon's music collection needing to find the perfect song.

He raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? I'm not sure I can be forced if I'm completely okay with this string of events." Simon propped himself up on elbows and watched her, focusing intently on her ass. He wasn't even ashamed; just staring blatantly.

Clary felt eyes on her and blushed a little, swaying her hips so Simon could have something to look at as she kept flipping through cd's. She finally found one and put it on, grinning as she turned the volume on high and turned to look at Simon, running a hand through her hair.

"Question; is this going to put me into cardiac arrest? Because I would not protest to that level of dayum." He watched her appreciatively, flipping his head every once in a while to keep his hair out of his eyes.

Clary smiled softly. "It will make your dick fall to the floor," she says, flipping her hair and coming to the bed, her skirt flipping up around her, flashing her powder blue underwear as she moved to sit on Simon's lap. "And I enjoy making you… eager."

"It's not very difficult for you to make me eager, Fray." Simon said, automatically moving his hands to her hips. He was still propped up on his elbows, looking at her in thinly veiled astonishment; this was the stuff of dreams.

Clary smirked and bent down to kiss him softly, pulling back before the kiss could develop into anything. She sat up, straddling his body, slowly starting to move to the beat of the music, trying her hardest to be sexy, playing with her hair and looking down at Simon.

Simon stared, his mouth hanging open comically, and watched her moving to the music. He hadn't even known Clary could move like that; he'd seen her in Pandemonium, of course, but nothing this sexy ever happened there.

Clary kept dancing, grinding her hips against Simon's. She wanted to tease him, to make him beg for her body. She started playing with the edge of her shirt, pulling the top down to show off her cleavage. She was wearing a bra that matched her underwear, and she felt sexy at this moment. Dancing for Simon.

Simon immediately got achingly hard, shifting uncomfortably in his jeans and reaching up to touch Clary; he wasn't quite sure what he was allowed to do, here. Clearly, she was in charge, and he didn't know the rules. "Fray…"

Clary looked at him and shook her head slightly, taking his hands and laying them on the mattress below him, this was all about her teasing him. And no way was she going to let him even attempt to have any say in this. She went back to dancing, moving a bit faster as the song sped up, rocking her hips across his cock, even if it was still in his pants. she loved what she was doing.

He knotted his hands into the sheets, his knuckles turning white with the restraint of not touching her. Simon damn near whimpered as she started going faster, letting his head fall back and hit the bed, hair falling out of his face. "You're torturing me." He groaned, snapping his hips up to her without thinking about it.

Clary smirked at him, not saying a single word, because she felt it would subtract from the hotness of what she was doing. She took off her shirt, the powder blue bra making her skin seem to glow, and she flipped her hair again, her dancing turning into dry humping slowly, feeling Simon up with her personal arousal.

Simon wanted nothing more than to flip them over and fuck her into next year, but she didn't want him to do that. She was playing with him, and he was perfectly alright with being her toy sometimes. At least, until she actually killed him, which nearly happened in the form of a heart attack when she took off her shirt and flipped her hair. He groaned helplessly.

Clary couldn't keep the smirk off her face, leaning down to whisper next to Simon's ear. "Well, Lewis, seems to me like this song really gets to you," she says in the most seductive voice she could. She didn't say anything about her, she just wanted to imply it, pressing her hips down harder against Simon's, moaning softly at the feeling. She stood up, leaning Simon on the bed as she started dancing again, feeling like a stripper as she pulled her skirt off, standing before Simon in her underwear.

"Not the song." He moaned, trapped in the confines of his jeans. If she wasn't so beautiful, he would have closed his eyes and pictured something else, to distract himself, but he couldn't stop looking at her. When she stood up, he followed her dazedly, and looked at her in her underwear in awe. "Can I…?"

Clary tried her best to look innocent. "Can you what Simon?" She asks, putting a finger on her cheek to look like she was thinking about the question. She starts walking back to the bed, eyes showing the truth behind her intentions, dark and lustblown. She took her underwear off, and crawled into Simon's lap, pressing her chest against his shirt, reaching back to undo the clasps to her bra

Little minx. "Can I touch you now, Princess?" He asked, keeping his hands on the bed until she said yes. It was paradise; she was almost completely naked, in his lap, initiating sex with him. Perfection. Simon nearly came at the look in her eyes alone; her pupils were huge, and it was fairly obvious what she was thinking about and looking for.

Clary made a humming noise, as if she didn't already know what she was about to say. "Well you can, but then I would put my clothes back on and leave," she says, taking off her bra. She looked at Simon's clothes and rolled her eyes, why were clothes a thing? She took off Simon's shirt, happy to see the skin exposed.

He lifted his arms so that she could get his shirt off, and looked at her intensely. He wouldn't do anything she didn't want him to do, but if he had anything to do with it, she'd be begging him to do it soon enough. "Alright then, Fray, we'll do it your way."

Clary nodded, damn right it was going to be her way. She ran her hands across his chest, keeping the eye contact, her gaze intense and focused. She knew exactly what she was doing. She popped the first button to Simon's pants off, her free hand rubbing him through the material of his jeans.

He groaned again, his toes curling in his socks. Simon wanted to be inside her; it wasn't exactly hard to figure out. She had to know. Which meant he was in for a world of teasing. "This is cruel."

Clary looked at him and shrugged. She actually shrugged, because she didn't care. She wanted to have Simon beg for it. To make him know that she wasn't always as submissive as she seemed. She kept rubbing him, moaing in to kiss his neck, her hair brushing the side of his face.

He couldn't help it; Simon grinned. She was still his best friend, even though they'd been dating for months, and that wasn't going to change. It just translated. "Clary, fuck!" He growled, stretching out underneath her and baring the side of his neck to her lips. Her hair tickled, but it was nice.

Clary bit into his neck softly, grinding her hips into Simon a bit more frantically. She had underestimated how turned on she would be by this, but she would keep strong, do everything she had planned in her head. Her hands stopped rubbing at Simon, and she started to strip him of his pants, wanting him to be naked as well.

He lifted his hips, helping her strip him out of his jeans and boxers so that they were both naked. Simon watched her reverently, completely aware that his pupils were the size of saucers and his nails were cutting into his palms with how hard he was clenching his fists. He shivered.

Clary pulled her head back and looked at Simon, not pointing out she had left a small dark spot on his neck. "About time you joined the party," she says, referring to his naked state. She hopped off the bed and reached for the box of condoms that the two stashed under Simon's bed, keeping her legs straight, and her ass out.

He stared at a point on the ceiling that was darker than the rest to keep from cuming then and there. "Fucking hell, Fray, you can't do that shit." Simon choked out, painfully hard. But she was getting the condoms; they'd start having actual sex soon, and get past the foreplay. Not that foreplay wasn't great, he just thought it might kill him if it lasted for much longer.

Clary smirked and slowly came back up, flipping her hair out of her face, the condom packet in her hand. she ripped it open with her teeth, and came back to the bed, swaying her hips as she looked at Simon, wanting to put the condom on him.

He rolled against her, reaching for the condom. If she wanted to do it, she could, but he could too, just as easily. Actually, her ripping the wrapper with her teeth was surprisingly arousing; he wasn't sure how he'd handle her actually rolling the rubber over his cock.

Clary smirked and licked her lips, her teeth tugging at her bottom lip. She looks Simon in the eyes and rolls the condom on, taking her time and giving it more pressure than it needed, but it felt good. Simon felt good, and soon he would feel even better once he was inside of her.

He bit his cheek hard, not physically capable of looking away while her small hands slid over him, and made a sound somewhere between an exhalation and a squeak. Slowly, Simon slid his hand over her soft thigh, looking up to her eyes as he did so.

Clary suddenly pulled back and put her hands on her hips. "Didn't I already tell you my thoughts on touching?" She bit her lip again, thinking of a proper punishment for Simon's actions. She knew what she was going to do, she just hoped it was sexy enough. She leaned back against Simon's dresser, facing him still as her hand trailed down her stomach, she started to touch herself. Forcing him to watch, wanting to prove to him that she didn't _need_ him to get off, she just needed the image of him hard to get off.

He immediately regretted his actions, but as he watched her touch herself, he had an idea. Lightly, he began to stroke himself, finally getting *some* of the friction he desperately craved. She was gorgeous, and it wasn't working with her; she didn't need to fuck him for him to get off, and there weren't any rules about him touching himself.

Clary growled and jumped on Simon, jerking his hands away from him. pinning them to the mattress. "You don't get to do that," she growls, glaring at his face. "I am the only one allowed to touch you there, do you understand?"

He was prone underneath her, but a grin was firmly etched onto his face. "But Fray, you weren't touching me. I assumed you'd given up your claim." Simon could easily break her hold, but he liked her position on top of him too much to give it up. "Maybe you should prove it's yours. I'm yours."

Seeing the look on Simon's face only made Clary more angry, she ground her hips against Simon's feeling her wetness streak across the condom. Just like she wanted. She would ignore Simon, she would keep him down and she would go back to teasing him, even if she wanted it too. He wasnt going to win.

He smirked, even as he thought about Star Wars. Biting his lip, Simon rolled up against her; technically, she was still the one touching him, so he wasn't doing anything against her rules. But Clary didn't live on technicalities, he knew that, so he wondered how she'd react.

Clary whimpered and she had to think of something she could do. So she shoved Simon back on the bed, forcing him to lay down and not giving him a chance to do anything for himself. She ripped off the pillow cases that were on his pillows and smirked at him, happy she learned how to properly tie knots as she tied one of Simon's hands to his bed post.

He didn't struggle against her, letting her tie him to the bed post. Experimentally, he tugged on the knot, and was a bit concerned to find that he couldn't get out of it. "Clary Fray, I never would have guessed it. You're into some kinky stuff, Sweets."

Clary rolled her eyes, being a shadow hunter had taught her some good things. She tied down his other hand and smirked, she was winning. She started grinding on Simon again, feeling his cock underneath her, and loving it. "Well, I need to be able to take control of you somehow. You seemed to happy with just my hands holding you down."

His brain stopped processing for a moment, when she started grinding on him again. Sweet, sweet agony. "Clary, please…" Fuck. He didn't want to beg; but that was where he was in that moment. Anything to convince her. "Jesus, woman, you're killing me."

Clary didn't listen, he wanted to not follow the rules, then he would deal with the punishment. She moaned as she ground against Simon more, a hand reaching down to rub herself as she moved, moaning as she looked up at the ceiling, "Oh Simon," she says quietly, fantasizing about how good it will feel with his cock inside her.

He tugged on the pillowcases, very aware of the likelihood of bruises forming, and couldn't break their hold. Simon groaned, snapping against her. It really wasn't his fault; he wasn't trying to do it. He couldn't help it anymore. "Please?" He pleaded.

Clary looked down at him and gave him a kiss, a dirty one. She used a hand and guided Simon to her hole, slowly easing herself down on it, ready to ride Simon like there was no tomorrow.

He kissed her back, staying as close to her as possible. Finally, finally, she was sinking down onto him, and he was inside her, and he gasped into the kiss. Even now that he had what he'd been longing, he wanted more. Simon thrust up, barely even touching the bed anymore.

Clary groaned, and rocked her hips down on Simon, it no longer hurt, they took care of pain being a factor in sex a long time ago. She pulled back and sat up, the new position allowing for Simon to go deeper than before. She moaned, hands on his chest.

He kept moving his hips, matching her and wishing that he could touch her, slide his hands over her soft skin and kiss every inch of her. As it was, he was vulnerable, and incapable of doing some of the things he'd most like to. "Come on, Fray, fuck me."

Clary moans and listens to Simon, riding him fast, feeling him deep inside of her. She could hear their bodies slapping together, but it wasn't anything compared to the moans that were leaving her lips. "Oh Simon!"

He was matching her moans in intensity, if not in noise. Simon was quieter, but the stars he was seeing were evidence enough that he was feeling just as much as she was. "I'm getting close, Munch." He warned in a growl, snapping his hips up to meet her faster and faster.

Clary moaned and kept moving around Simon's cock, it felt amazing, but she wasn't close enough and that was going to kill her. She started rubbing herself as she moved, needing that extra boost. She was okay if Simon came before her, because she would be right behind him. Screaming her name.

He couldn't hold it back anymore; Star Wars and cats were useless; not even Jesus could have saved him then. Simon let go, tugging hard-to no avail-on the ties that bound him, and cried out huskily. "Clary!"

Clary moaned, rubbing herself a few more times before she was screaming out Simon's name, and cumming. "Oh fuck, Simon, yes!" She kept moving around Simon's cock, wanting to make sure he got it all out of his system before she stopped.

He panted for breath, limp atop the bed, and let his eyes fall shut as he struggled to calm himself down. It was proving difficult to do, with Clary still firmly situated around his cock. "Holy shit, that was awesome."

Clary sat there on him, trying to have a clear thought. She finally reached down and untied Simon's arms, leaving the pillow cases tied to the posts. "You're so fucking good."

Finally! He pulled his arms down, rubbing his sore wrists. "That wasn't me, Fray, that was all you." Simon stayed where he was on the bed, but slid his cold hands onto her hips. "I love you, Clary."

Clary smiled and bent down to give him a kiss. "I love you Simon." She smiled more and started to move off of Simon, stopping dead in her tracks as she looks down, eyes wide in panic. "the- the-" she tries, but she was stuttering.

Immediately, he grew concerned. "Clary?" He straightened up, moving his arm around her to hold her on his lap. "What is it? Did I hurt you? Are you alright?" His heart sped up, beating rapidly in his chest as he worried.

Clary shook her head and kept looking at the spot where their bodies met. Where the condom wrapped around Simon was broke, and his come that filled her was leaking out a little, a sight she would have loved if it wasn't for the fact she could be pregnant now. "It- the condom..." She looked up at him, scared a little.

He took a deep breath, looking down. "Shit, shit, shit, shit…" Simon trailed off, staring down at the spot. The condom was barely even attached to him anymore, clearly split in a bad spot for them. "Fray? Fray, it's okay, calm down. It'll be fine, I promise. No matter what."

Clary nodded, Simon was right, besides, their first time Simon didn't even wear a condom. He was there the entire time, to make sure she was okay. It would be the same this time. She wrapped her arms around Simon, trying to keep herself calm. "Fuck, Simon, how did I not feel it?"

"I don't know, probably the same way I didn't feel it." He held her tightly against him, threading his fingers through her hair. "It's okay, you don't need to worry. I'm here, Sweets. It'll be fine." Simon's heart was still beating like a racehorses; if she got pregnant, there was no doubt in his mind he would end up homeless.

Clary clung to him, eyes closed as she took in Simon's scent, it made her feel safe. She would be safe, no matter what happened. Simon was there for her, and she could work it in with her mom to make her okay with it. It would be okay for them.


	2. Chapter 2

Clary sat on Simon's bed, she was waiting for him to get back with a brown paper bag that would either confirm her suspicions, or make her feel a thousand times more relief than she ever has in her life. She heard him coming to his room and stood up, biting her lip nervously. "Did you get it?" she asked, more scared than she would like to admit.

Simon took out the bag, looking at it in fright. "I bought four." He admitted, and handed it to her anxiously. "I'll-uh…I'll wait here." He sat down on the bed, then his mind caught up. "Wait! Uh…Fray, I just…" He sighed. "No matter what it says, I love you, and I'll be here, okay?"

Clary nodded and took the bag from Simon, taking a deep breath, seeing Simon anxious, made her feel like she needed to be calm. She was supposed to be collected no matter what. She gave him a soft kiss and turned to go to the bathroom, hoping she had enough pee saved up for four tests.

He laid down on the bed, letting out a breath he'd been holding since he bought the tests. There wasn't anything he could do to change the results, and, as much as he didn't want to be a teen dad, he didn't want Clary to do anything if the tests showed that she was, in fact, pregnant. It was up to her, though. Waiting like this; it was agony.

Clary had taken three tests before she couldn't do anything else. She took a deep breath and flushed the toilet, laying the tests down in the sink, not sure if she could ask Simon to wait the fifteen minutes with her while the tests did their thing. So she sat down, head in her hands as she waited nervously.

Simon sat anxiously in the bedroom, shifting from lying down to sitting to pacing. What was taking so long? Eventually, he got up and knocked on the bathroom door. "Can I come in? Are they done?"

Clary bit her lip and came to the door, looking at him. He was so perfect, and he didn't deserve this to happen to him. "Of course you can come in, or we could go and eat, or just do something to take our mind off this, we still need to wait."

Simon walked into the bathroom, gathering her up into his arms anxiously. "It won't take our minds off of this. It's just a few minutes, we can wait, right?" He wanted to know as soon as possible, so that he could think about it rationally.

Clary nodded and held onto him, finding comfort in his embrace. "I love you," she said quietly, feeling like she never said it enough. She took a deep breath and help onto Simon, thinking about what was going to come from this. How would it affect their relationship, their life.

"And I you." He combed his fingers through her hair and settled his chin on top of her head, kissing her forehead lightly before doing so. "You're the best thing that ever happened to me, Fray."

Clary couldn't help but smile. "You are my world, Simon." She took a deep breath when she heard the alert on her phone go off, it was time to find out the truth behind this.

"Look at me before you look at the tests." He cupped her cheeks in his hands, looking her straight in the eyes. "The results don't matter. Either I love you, just you, or I love you and our baby. It makes no difference."

Clary smiled at that, Simon was there for her. Through thick and thin. Like a real gentleman. She took a deep breath and gave him a kiss, needing to reassure herself. She picked up the first test and held it to where both of them could see.

"Positive." He sucked in a breath and nodded, biting his lip. "That's okay, that's okay. It'll be option two, then. Love you and our baby. Forever."

Clary shook her head, she couldn't be pregnant. She grabbed the second test and felt her breath catch. it was positive as well... She took the last test, it was also positive. And just like that, she felt her life slip away.

"Are you okay?" He looked at her anxiously. She was the one who had to have the thing, after all. Maybe he shouldn't refer to it as 'thing'. Or 'it'. Damn. "Fray, it'll be fine. I promise, it'll be completely all right."

Clary sat on the floor, hugging her knees to her chest. "Im going to get kicked out. Luke will kill me, if my mom doesn't kill me first... I am going to have to quit school. I will have to move in to the Institute... with Jace..."

"They're going to chop off my dick with rusty meat cleavers." Simon paled, sitting next to her and automatically putting his arm around her. "You're not moving in, your mom has no room to talk about unplanned kids. I mean, you were unplanned, right?" Whoops. "I mean, She didn't…uh…You turned out great!"

Clary gave him a look. "You're not helping!" She leaned against him though, trying hard to calm herself. "I have to move in, your mom wont let us live together here. Rebecca is in New Jersey, and I have no place to go. The bookstore maybe, but I dont think Luke will let me."

Simon smiled, stroking her hair, trying to be comforting. "I thought that the Clave people had that no-mundanes rule?" He wasn't trying to be a pessimist, but he wouldn't be complaining if they didn't allow her to live in the Institute with her cheating ex.

Clary shook her head and sighed. "You're right... Maybe I could come up with some sort of rune that will let me not look pregnant, and then my mom and Luke wont know for nine more months, and then I can have a job and be able to move out..."

"They won't know for nine months, and then there will be a baby. I'm not sure that's the best plan, Fray." Simon said, looking at her. He was scared too, of course; his mom might very well kick him out, when she found out. "Look, Luke will be moving in with your mom soon, right? Maybe we can just live at the Bookstore, and work there to pay."

Clary closed her eyes and cuddled up to Simon. "I'm scared..." she admits finally. Simon had the most rational plan, one that might work. She bit her lip and looked at him. "All this because of a strip tease," she tried to joke, to make everything okay.

"I know." He laughed halfheartedly at her joke, curling up around her. "It'll be okay, Fray. Everything will be just fine."

Clary nodded, she believed Simon. "Who do we tell first?" She asked, looking at him. She ran a hand through his hair, and kissed his cheek. Wanting to love on him.

"Your mom. She'll be the angriest." Simon suggested, petting her side absently as he thought about their future. It was the strangest thing, yet it felt natural, somehow.

Clary nodded in agreement, then an idea popped into her head and she sat upright, looking at Simon. "What if we got married? Or at least engaged... it would show that we are responsible, and they wouldn't be as mad."

"I think one of us is actually supposed to propose, but yeah, sure." He pulled away and got on one knee, grabbing the nearest thing; a box of floss. Quickly, Simon fashioned it into a ring and held it to her. "Clary Fray, I swear I'll propose in a real way, but, for now, will you accept this makeshift ring and marry me?"

Clary couldn't help but to laugh, she grabbed the makeshift ring and put it on her finger. "Well, your officially stuck with me for at least 18 years then," she says, smiling at the floss on her finger. It was so goofy, yet so Simon and under the circumstances, it was perfect.

"We don't have an expiration date, baby." He said, smiling like a cheese ball, then grabbed her around her waist and pulled her to him to kiss her soundly.

Clary wrapped her arms around Simon, kissing him back. She felt safe in knowing that no matter what happened, Simon would always be with her, and it would be okay.


End file.
